Legolas vs Green Arrow
Legolas vs Green Arrow '''Season 5 Episode 1 (Lord of The Rings vs DC Comics) Description Season 5 starts off with a kick-trash battle, featuring Legolas vs Green Arrow. Which heroic archer will achieve greatness? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! ONE! MINUTE! MELEE! GO! Pre Fight Green Arrow wandered through the forest, running at full pace. He had heard a scream of somewhat, and the archer was running toward the scream. Suddenly, an arrow grazed Green's ear, before stabbing itself into a tree trunk. Green pulled out his bow, ready to release. Green noticed a shadow on a branch above him, making Green chuck one of his arrows at the shadow. The shadow leaped off the tree and landed right next to Green, which revealed Legolas. Legolas: Get lost. Green Arrow: Don't tell me what to do.... ENTER THE HEAT OF BATTLE! ENGAGE! Fight (Theme of Abel, 0:00-0:40) The 2 instantly start firing arrows madly, the arrows clashing with one another. This happened rapidly, arrows hitting one another and bouncing away from their target. Eventually, a arrow hit Legolas in the shoulder, but the elf fought it off, pulling it out of him. Green Arrow unleashed his knife, going for the kill. Legolas used his bow as a shield, smacking his bow into the knife. The 2 weapons locked together, until Legolas grabbed one of his arrows from his back and stabbed it into Green's chest. Green backed away after getting kicked and punched multiple times, whacked rapidly, and stabbed with arrows once more. Green retreated before unleashed his Boxing Arrow and fired it at Legolas. Legolas grabbed it in mid air, unaware of it's capability. The arrow suddenly triggered, firing a Bosing Glove that slammed into Legolas' face. (Silence....) Legolas kicked the Boxing Glove into a tree, unaware of a big bruise on his left eye. The 2 stopped their fighting, glaring at one another in a Old Fashioned Country way. Suddenly, the 2 pulled out 6 arrows from their back, attached it to their arrows, and pulled it right at their opponent's face. The 2 hesitated to release until seconds later. The arrows all hit one another, bounding away, except one. And was the fricking Munny Arrow that made it through the rivals arrow! The Munny Arrow instantly coiled around Legolas, causing him to drop his bow. But the elf had some tricks up his sleeve. Legolas kicked the bow back up with his foot, leaving one of the arrows to slash his web off of him. Legolas was released! He realized his arrow was coming back down at him, and Legolas quickly kicked it at Green Arrow. Green Arrow had no time to react; he was stabbed in the heart at once. Legolas: Shouldn't have came here in the first place. K.O Legolas drew his bow back behind him, walking away from the scene. Conclusion This Melee's Winner Is.... Legolas!!! Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Male-only battles Category:'Comic Books VS Movies' themed One Minute Melees Category:'DC vs LOTR' themed One Minute Melee's Category:Rivalry themed One Minute Melees Category:Season Premiere Category:Fights that last over a minute Category:Human vs Non-Human Fights Category:One Minute Melees with Music